The present invention relates generally to gymnastics training devices and methods, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for teaching a gymnast to perform a back handspring safely and with the correct form in the absence of a coach.
Various gymnastics training devices and methods are well-known and have been commonly utilized for years. However, typical training methods for teaching a gymnast the correct form for a back handspring require a coach to manually support the gymnast throughout the back handspring motion in order to assist the gymnast in completing the motion and maintaining the correct body position at each stage of the back handspring. However, such methods rely on the strength of the coach, and can be significantly taxing on the muscles of the coach over time. Additionally, these methods do not allow a gymnast to practice a back handspring safely and correctly in the absence of a coach.
Therefore, apparatus for supporting a gymnast while practicing a back handspring are sometimes used. Conventional apparatus for practicing a back handspring typically include a device that supports the gymnast during a rotation from an upright position to a partially inverted position, after which the gymnast attempts to complete the back handspring by separating from the apparatus and rotating to an upright position. However, these apparatus tend to encourage the gymnast to complete the back handspring by simply allowing the legs to naturally fall over the torso, which is known as a “pike down.” Thus, such training apparatus and related methods do not teach the correct form for completing a back handspring, in that they do not teach the gymnast to accelerate his or her hips and/or legs during the later part of the back handspring rotation, which is known as a “snapdown.” Completing the rotation with a snapdown is considered the proper form for performing a back handspring.
A snapdown generally includes accelerating the legs and hips of the gymnast about the torso of the gymnast, to propel the gymnast to rotate from a substantially inverted position to a substantially upright position to complete the back handspring, while preserving the horizontal and rotational momentum gained by the gymnast during the back handspring rotation. Therefore, this momentum may be used to continue into another gymnastics maneuver, such as another back handspring, a back flip, or other similar maneuver.
Existing apparatus and methods only teach the gymnast to complete the rotation in a pike down, which directs the horizontal and rotational momentum gained during the first back handspring toward the floor as the legs fall over, so the momentum gained during the first back handspring is effectively lost. Thus, these devices and methods are ineffective at teaching the correct form for a back handspring, as they do not teach the gymnast to create a snapdown.
While using a training apparatus to practice a back handspring can be helpful to a gymnast, there is a recognized need for a training apparatus which helps the gymnast to complete the back handspring with the correct form without requiring a coach to support the athlete during the maneuver and assisting the gymnast in creating a snapdown and using the momentum gained from the back handspring to continue into a series of gymnastic maneuvers.